tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spectral Sentai Ghostranger
''Spectral Sentai Ghostranger ''(スペクトル戦隊ゴーストレンジャ) - Phantom Sentai Ghostorenjia), translated as Ghost Animal Sentai Phantomranger, ''' is the fan-made season of Super Sentai. it's a 3rd Fan-Made EX Super Sentai series entry. This series is predeced by Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger and succesed by Memory Sentai Doubleranger. This fan made series is created by RhinoHeroBlack. This series is aired on TV Asahi at 7:20 p.m. This series is about a ghost warriors summoning the ghost animal spirits and fighting the Specter Demon Army. This is a ghost/animal/spirit sentai themed season. This is the first series without pink rangers since Choujuu Sentai Liveman. The series joined Kamen Rider Connect in the Super Hero Time block on 16/3/2025, replacing Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger. Following the final episode of Kamen Rider Connect, Kamen Rider Riddle joined Ghostranger in the block. After Ghostranger`s finale, Memory Sentai Doubleranger joined Kamen Rider Riddle in the Super Hero Time line-up. This show was also aired and dubbed in South Korea as ''Power Rangers Ghost Spirits (파워 레인저 고대 발견 Pawaleinjeo Gōsutosupirittsu) Plot Five heroes from different dojo's of knowledge of the supernatural come together and become the one dojo to combat the forces of evil. However, with their sensei/Instructor Master Daiga (Former Ghostranger) told them that an ancient evil will rise again called the 'Specter Demons', a nightmarish evil version of the past warriors from the ancient times of the greatest warriors who once fought and vanquished this evil and it's warlords who come from an ancient civilization to claim the animal power stones for ultimate power those five heroes stand in the way against them to combat the Specter Demons and save the world from utter annihilation. Characters Rangers ''Main article: Ghostrangers Memory Sentai Doubleranger (Team-Up Movie) Main article: Doublerangers Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger (Team-Up Movie) Main article: Kodaiungers Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (VS Special) Juken Sentai Gekiranger (VS Special) Kamen Rider Ghost (VS Rider Movie) Kamen Rider Connect (VS Rider Movie) Kamen Rider Riddle (VS Rider Movie) Keisatsu Sentai Patranger (13-14) Allies Temple Of Ghost Legends *Master Daiga *Phantom Ghost *Professor Tanba *Temple Guardians Civillains *Billy The Kid *Robin Hood *Nobunaga *Musashi *Benkei Toku Heroes * Memory Sentai Doubleranger (Team-Up Movie) *Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger (Team-Up Movie) *Soshi Sentai Ceroyuhger (EX Sentai World) *Kamen Rider Riddle (VS Rider Movie) *Kamen Rider Connect (VS Rider Movie) *Kamen Rider Ghost (VS Special) *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (VS Special) *Juken Sentai Gekiranger (VS Special) *Keisatsu Sentai Patranger (13-14) Cameo Appearances * Memory Sentai Doubleranger (Team-Up Movie Cameo) Villains Specter Demon Army Leaders *Specter King Daidra (2-60) General and Notable members *Specter Queen Heartra (wife of King Daidra and in love with GhostGreen after her husbands death at the end) (2-59) *Specter General Talboro (2-59) *Wing Specter Deimoseous(2-59) *Specter Princess Washiri (falls in love with GhostBlue at the end) (2-59) *Specter Hound Daburo (2-59) Spectral World of Warlords *Warlord Daastra of Fire (25-34) *Warlord Daikishi of Nature (25-31) *Ghostly Warlord Specter Biastra of Wind (26-35) *Warlord SpecterKnight (25-31) *Warlord Dashio SpecterKnight (25-33) Others Warlords *Daishinkan Warrior Knight (25-35) *Daishinkan Warrior Priestess (25-35) Other Villains *Specter Phantosma (VS Rider Movie) *Demon Specter Warrior Groudox (VS Rider Movie) *Infernal Specter Sharkodon (Returns Movie) *Cursed Specter Hexacross (10 Years Later) *Sinful Specter Hadrophia (Movie) Evil Mecha *Spectral GhostKing Robo (55) Monsters Specter Warrior Kings #Tutankhamen (1 & 58 First Monster) #Dograzio (2) #Abrotanta (3 & 58) #Ghosta (4 & 58) #Heptolax (5 & 58) #Astra (6 & 58) #Amukulu (7) #Magnorar (8 & 58) #Daishingen (9 & 58) #Gorgolo (10 & 50) #Takaba (11) #Toraba (12 & 58) #Zouba (13 & 58) #Bataba (14 & 58) #Hangoro (15) #Doraba (16) #Latoba (17 & 58) #Voltabo (18 & 58) #Sarato (19) #Borusha (20 & 58) #Sasutaka (21) #Chosha (22 & 58) #Hawkstra (23) #Liostra (24 & 58) #Sharstra (25 & 58) #Wolfstra (26) #Panthastra (27 & 58) #Gaiotro (28 & 58) #Brasio (29 & 58) #Mugyo (30 & 58) Upgraded Warrior Kings Group #1 # Upgraded Tutankhamen (38-41) #Upgraded Dograzio (38-41) #Upgraded Abrotanta (38-41) #Upgraded Ghosta (38-41) #Upgraded Heptolax (38-41) #Upgraded Astra (38-41) Group #2 #Upgraded Amukulu (42-44) #Upgraded Magnorar (42-44) #Upgraded Daishingen (42-44) #Upgraded Gorgolo (42-44) #Upgraded Takaba (42-44) #Upgraded Toraba (42-44) Group #3 #Upgraded Zouba (45-47) #Upgraded Bataba (45-47) #Upgraded Hangoro (45-47) #Upgraded Doraba (45-47) #Upgraded Latoba (45-47) #Upgraded Voltabo (45-47) Group #4 #Upgraded Sarato (48-50) #Upgraded Borusha (48-50) #Upgraded Sasutaka (48-50) #Upgraded Chosha (48-50) #Upgraded Hawkstra (48-50) #Upgraded Liostra (48-50) Group #5 #Upgraded Sharstra (51-53) #Upgraded Wolfstra (51-53) #Upgraded Panthastra (51-53) #Upgraded Gaiotro (51-53) #Upgraded Brasio (51-53) #Upgraded Mugyo (51-53) Final Group/Ultra Warrior Kings # Vemonstra (54-57 Final Monster) # Crocstra (54-57 Final Monster) # Hellstra (54-57 Final Monster) Ghostranger: The Movie * Coralstra (Movie) Ghostranger VS Kodaiunger * Amoivuda (VS Movie) * Bullstra (VS Movie) Doubleranger VS Ghostranger * Tigestra (VS Movie) * Pyramid-Hura (VS Movie) Grunts *PhantomWinger Soldiers *GigantSpecter Soldiers (41) *DaiTengu Soldiers (58) Evil Rangers Specter Rangers Main article: Specter Rangers Arsenal Main article:Arsenal (Ghostranger) Transformation Devices * Transformation Ghost Brace * Transformation Super-V-Ghost Brace * Transformation Mega X Ghost Bracer * Cobra Revolver Ghost Brace * Phantom Magnum Changer Multi-Use Devices * Ghost Keys * Cobra Ghost Key Grip Sidearms * Ghost Eye Blaster * Cobra Magnum Blaster * Phantom Blaster Individual Weapons & Team Weapon * Hawk Blade * Shark Wargun * Panther Claw * Wolf Blasters * Lion Staff * Cobra BladeBow * Phantom Warblade Team Bazooka * Ghost Eye Bazooka Other Weapons * KingCobra Scythe * Phantom Jackblade Power-Up Mode * GhostVTector (Debut Phantom 41) Red Ranger Form * Mega-GhostX-Vector Mecha Main article: Mecha (Ghostranger) Spectral Ghost System * Spectral Gattai GhostOh * Ghost Hawk 1 * Ghost Shark 2 * Ghost Panther 3 * Ghost Wolf 4 * Ghost Lion 5 Phantom Corba System * KingPhantom GhostOh * KingCobra Ghost * Phantom TriBlazer Ghost Rhino System * Ghost Rhino-Ha Oh Movie-Exclusive Mecha * Ghost Drill Auxiliary * Ghost Fox * Ghost Bison * Ghost Eagle * Ghost Giraffe * Ghost Gorilla * Ghost Jaguar * Ghost Tiger * Ghost Whale * Ghost Crow * Ghost Wild-Boar * Ghost Elephant * Ghost Dino Team Combinations * Spectral Gattai CobraGhostOh * Spectral Gattai GhostRhino Ha-Oh * Phantom Gattai CobraRhino Ha-Oh * Spectral Gattai KingPhantom Ha-Oh Alternate Combinations * Spectral Gattai GhostOhFox Formation (Weapon Javelin) * Spectral Gattai GhostOhBison Formation (Weapon Axe) * Spectral Gattai GhostOhEagle Formation (Weapon Slasher) * Spectral Gattai GhostOhGiraffe Formation (Weapon Spear) * Spectral Gattai GhostOhGorilla Hammer Formation (Weapon Hammer) * Spectral Gattai GhostOhJaguar Formation (Weapon Claws) * Spectral Gattai GhostOhTiger Formation (Armor) * Spectral Gattai GhostOhWhale Formation (Armor) * Spectral Gattai GhostOhRhino Formation (Armor) * Spectral Gattai GhostOhCrow Formation (Armor) * Spectral Gattai GhostOhElephant Formation (Armor) * Spectral Gattai GhostOhDino Formation (Armor) * Spectral Gattai GhostOhDinoFox Formation (Armor-Weapon) * Spectral Gattai GhostOhElphantBison Formation (Armor-Weapon) * Spectral Gattai GhostOhCrowEagle Formation (Armor-Weapon) * Spectral Gattai GhostOhWildboarGiraffe Formation (Armor-Weapon) * Spectral Gattai GhostOhWhaleGorilla Formation (Armor-Weapon) * Spectral Gattai GhostOhTigerJaguar Formation (Armor-Weapon) Movie Exclusives * Spectral Jikan Gattai KodaiGhostOh * Memory Spectral Gattai DoubleGhostOh * Spectral Gattai GhostOhDrill Episodes Main article:Spectral Sentai Ghostranger Episodes * Phantom 1: The Ghostly Appearance Ghostranger. * Phantom 2: Specters of the Lost Raid. * Phantom 3: The Day of the Departed. * Phantom 4: Double Trouble. Sibling Rivalry. * Phantom 5: Let Sleeping Ghosts Lie. * Phantom 6: A Place To Be, But Not Forgotten. * Phantom 7: Raiders of the Tomb. the Tomb Robbers. * Phantom 8: Beyond What is Real and Not Real. * Phantom 9: A Specter in the Machine. * Phantom 10: To Be True or the Not So Friendly. * Phantom 11: The Fate of a Ghostly Future. * Phantom 12: Another Ghostranger. Friend or Foe? * Phantom 13: A Siren of the Matter. A Keisatsu Resolve. * Phantom 14: Ghostranger vs Patoranger. A Ghostly Struggle. * Phantom 15: Disappearances Of The Afterlife. * Phantom 16: A Specter Princess the Lovely Maiden Washiri. * Phantom 17: Love at First Sight Princess Washiri and Ghost Blue. * Phantom 18: Arrival of Another Ghost. Phantom Ghost Comes Near. * Phantom 19: No Mercy for the Unforgiving A King is Seen. * Phantom 20: Bad Day. Unlucky Day For A Ranger. * Phantom 21: A Good Works. Done With The Disaster. * Phantom 22: Forever a Light Fades. Don't Look in the Light. * Phantom 23: Between Light and Darkness Pierce Through. * Phantom 24: Between A Ghost a Wall and A Sound Body. * Phantom 25: Warlords on the Scene. A Devious Entrance. * Phantom 26: Biastra of Wind. The Warlord Specter. * Phantom 27: In The Abandoned Horror. The Clock Of Dead. * Phantom 28: The Ghost`s Path Leads The Way. Light Or Darkness? * Phantom 29: A Ghostly Holiday Christmas. Catastrophe In Eve. * Phantom 30: In Time of Mourning the Afterlife Awaits. * Phantom 31: Daikishi of Nature. SpecterKnight Fallen Disgrace. * Phantom 32: All HallowGhostly Eve. The Dead Rises. * Phantom 33: SpecterKnight Dashio. The Strategist Endgame. * Phantom 34: Daastra of Fire. Warlord of Destruction 1. * Phantom 35: Downfall. The Fall of the Warlords 2. * Phantom 36: Warrior Kings Assemble. Depart for Human World. * Phantom 37: GhostBlack`s Birthday Bash. The Unexpected Surprise. * Phantom 38: In Teams of Five Warrior Kings vs Ghostranger. * Phantom 39: In Times of Peril. Win it, Risk it or Lose it all * Phantom 40: The Specter King Makes a Scene King Daidra. * Phantom 41: More Power A Ghostly Power Up. * Phantom 42: Second Wave Warrior Kings Rally up * Phantom 43: Ghosts vs Second Warrior Kings. * Phantom 44: Round 2. Fall for Another 5. * Phantom 45: Third Wave of Kings. * Phantom 46: Ghosts vs Third Warriors Kings. * Phantom 47: Round 3. The Kings Kingsmen. * Phantom 48: Fourth Wave Advance. Defend the Temple. * Phantom 49: Ghosts vs Fourth Warrior Kings. * Phantom 50: Daishinkan Warriors and Kings. * Phantom 51: Ghosts vs Warrior Kings. * Phantom 52: Round 5. End is Near. * Phantom 53: Fall of the Daishinkan Warriors. * Phantom 54: The Final Round Approaches Near * Phantom 55: For Kings and Ghosts. Who Will Prevail? * Phantom 56: Ghostranger vs Warrior Kings. * Phantom 57: Final Round. Fall of the Final Warrior Kings. * Phantom 58: To the Specter's Homeworld. * Phantom 59: Star-Crossed Lovers. Ghostranger & Specters. * Phantom Finale: Beyond The Veil. A Specter King's Endgame. '''Specials * Ghostranger Special DVD: The Haunted Curses Of Specter! Red & Gold Problem * Ghostranger Special Movie: The Problem Of The Cobra! * Ghostranger vs Shinkenger: A Festival of the Departed * Ghostranger & Gekiranger: Of Ghosts and Martial Arts! * Spectral Sentai Ghostranger vs Kamen Rider Ghost: A Ghostly Showdown! * Spectral Sentai Ghostranger 10 Years Later: The Mystery Pyramid Of The Puzzles. * Spectral Sentai Ghostranger 10 Years Later: Special DVD Transformation Lesson: Becoming A Ghostranger! (Main Ranger Version) * Spectral Sentai Ghostranger 10 Years Later: Special DVD Transformation Lesson: Becoming A Striking Gold! Movies * Memory Sentai Doubleranger VS Spectral Sentai Ghostranger: Where The Elements Combine With The Ghost Spirits. * Spectral Sentai Ghostranger VS Jikan Sentai Kodaiunger: The Movie: In Time of Peril Dimensions Collide * Spectral Sentai Ghostranger VS Kamen Rider Riddle: A Riddle of a Chance! * Spectral Sentai Ghostranger VS Kamen Rider Connect: All The Way To The Tech-Ghost City! * Spectral Sentai Ghostranger Movie: Lost in The Strange Land Of Ghosts! * Spectral Sentai Ghostranger Movie: Phantom Fighter To The Evil Phantom Of Betrayed! * Spectral Sentai Ghostranger vs Super Sentai: Sentai Hero Taisen X! * Spectral Sentai Ghostranger: Ghostranger Returns: Ghostranger`s Loss And Breakup! Ghost`s Power Is Doomed Or Not? Songs # Spectral Sentai Ghostranger: Ghost Spirits Has Unleashed! (Main Theme) # Don`t Let Down A Ghostly Spirit, Spectral Gattai GhostOh! (Mecha Theme) # The Ghostly Ride Is Just A Beginning. (Ending Song) # This Ghostly Moment Is Rocking On! (Battle Theme) # Rocking Gold Power Of Shine! (Gold Ghost`s Battle) Soundtracks Ghostranger`s Henshin: Rise Up! Spectral Change! See Also Power Rangers Ghost Force - Power Rangers counterpart. See comparsion page. Trivia * Spectral Sentai Ghostranger is based/inspired by the 2015/2016 Kamen Rider series 'Kamen Rider Ghost' but with an animal theme. * GhostBlue & GhostGreen are the first two specters to betray their own kind and join the team as humans like in 'Ressha Sentai ToQger', ToQ Rokugou betraying his own and joining a human team.. |} [Category:S|} |} Category:Sentai Season Category:Super Sentai Category:Spectral Sentai Ghostranger Category:EX Sentai Season Category:Tokusatsu Category:Series